<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone Together by storm_dog_pirate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365238">Alone Together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_dog_pirate/pseuds/storm_dog_pirate'>storm_dog_pirate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, F/M, LMAO, because i'm trash and i wanted to write more college au, probably set a short time before Finding The Right One, so have this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:07:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25365238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_dog_pirate/pseuds/storm_dog_pirate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which there is banter, hoodie-sharing, and being late on student council meetings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set a short time before Finding the Right One because i'm trash ok HAHAKLJASDF happy reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The drive back to the university was fast—with Zoya scolding Nikolai for overspeeding every now and then. They had just come from a nuclear power plant to secure permits for the plant visit of their batch next week. Zoya didn’t know why their program chair had assigned them the task—which required them to go <em>t</em> <em> hree </em> cities over—when there was a student council dedicated to their program. </p><p>          Maybe because the program head knew that Nikolai could get the chief operator in the plant to sign the permits within the day. It only took an hour to get it; Nikolai had impressed the chief enough that not even ten minutes into their short tour, he was already on par with the terms and processes being discussed.</p><p>          Ravka University’s Golden Boy, indeed.</p><p>          “You do realize that we still have at least an hour before your scheduled meeting for the council, don’t you?” Zoya said from the passenger seat, stifling a yawn. They were already within the block of their university, but it seemed that the infuriating blond that was driving had no plans to slow down. “It’s not like we’re going to be late.”</p><p>          Nikolai wrinkled his nose, his glasses slipping down a little as he did. He squinted at the road. “I know, I know,” he mumbled as they rounded the corner to the university’s gates. “I’m just planning to get a nap in the parking for a bit. Every minute counts.”</p><p>          Zoya scowled. “You called me until past two in the morning and then you said that we’d have to leave at six.” She shook her head in disbelief. “Why did I even let you drag me along to your responsibility?”</p><p>          “It’s because you adore me and you’re the best in directions. I would have lost my way there.” Nikolai sent a grin to her direction, to which Zoya only rolled her eyes. He chuckled. “But really, I didn’t know how to get there, that's why I asked you to come along.”</p><p>          “You didn’t ask me. You just told me you’ll pick me up at six.”</p><p>          “You still went along, anyway.”</p><p>          Zoya narrowed her eyes at him. “I should have left you to get lost in the city. At least then I could have gotten two more hours of sleep.”</p><p>          “Harsh.”</p><p>          “<em>Honest.</em>”</p><p>          Nikolai winced. “I’ll buy you coffee for a week,” he offered as he pulled over one of the vacant parking spaces.</p><p>          “Now that’s more like it.” Zoya grinned, unclasping her seatbelt and making her way towards the backseat. If Nikolai was planning to take a nap in the car, perhaps she could pitch in and do the same. She was running short on sleep for the past week.</p><p>          There was a short silence, and then Nikolai said, “What are you doing?”</p><p>          Zoya raised a brow at him as she stuffed her backpack near the side window. “Taking a nap,” she replied, resting her head on her bag and adjusting herself on the seat. The material was comfortable enough. </p><p>          “Don’t you have class?” </p><p>          “I’m sure I wouldn’t be able to understand anything because of my muddled mind.” She put her arm to her eyes, and immediately sleep was already hovering over her. “And besides, I’m already an hour late for that.”</p><p>          There was a light laugh, and then a moment later, soft music filled the car. “Zoya Nazyalensky, skipping class? Very unheard of.”</p><p>          “It’s just for today, Lantsov," Zoya grumbled, her tone lacking its usual sharpness as sleep slowly took over her. The music was definitely helping. </p><p>          A soft rustle and then something soft landed on her stomach. Zoya moved her arm from her eyes and squinted, seeing a gray hoodie covering her upper body. </p><p>          “Wear that, it’ll probably get cold later,” Nikolai said. “I’m leaving the air conditioner on.”</p><p>          Zoya was too sleepy to care, and she shrugged the garment on, feeling more comfortable than before. The hoodie smelled of Nikolai’s cologne. “Don’t forget to set an alarm.”</p><p>          She was only replied by silence, and Zoya finally let sleep take over. </p><p> </p><p>She woke up with a jolt, and for a moment, Zoya didn’t know where she was. A fragrant smell wafted in the air, and she immediately knew what it was. <em> Nikolai’s cologne. </em> She turned her head to the side, seeing Nikolai passed out on the driver’s seat with his head on his hands that were on the steering wheel. </p><p>          Zoya blinked. Why were they here in the car? In the haziness of her mind, one thought snapped her completely awake: <em> the council meeting.</em> Her eyes widened as she sat up, glancing at her watch. It was already 11:15. Nikolai had set it at eleven.</p><p>
  <em>           Shit. </em>
</p><p>          “Lantsov,” Zoya said, shaking the blond’s shoulders as she went to the passenger seat. When he still didn’t stir, she shook him harder. “Nikolai, <em> wake up. </em>”</p><p>          Nikolai finally woke up, lifting his head from the wheel. He looked around, his eyes narrowed, and she met her eyes with a questioning look. His usually combed back hair had become a tousled mess and Zoya fought the urge to brush it back from his forehead. “What?” he asked, rubbing at his eyes. </p><p>          “We’re late,” Zoya said.</p><p>          For a moment, Nikolai looked confused. “Late for what?”</p><p>          Zoya released an exasperated breath, reaching for his glasses on the dashboard and shoving it to his chest. “The council meeting, remember?” she said impatiently. “It’s quarter past eleven.”</p><p>          A beat, and then his eyes widened. “Oh, shit.”</p><p>          “Yes, <em> oh shit</em>, indeed. Move your ass now.”</p><p>          They quickly scrambled out of the car, Nikolai almost forgetting to lock it as they bolted past the parking lot to the entrance of the Engineering Department. </p><p>          “I told you to set an alarm!” Zoya hissed at him, looking at her watch again. 11:20. Both the president and vice president were late. What a great role model. “Genya’s going to be so mad.”</p><p>          Nikolai was scratching his head as he kept up with her pace. “My phone died. My bad,” he said. “Don’t worry, Genya and David would probably appreciate some time alone.”</p><p>          The council room was already in view, and Zoya quickened her pace. “Tell that to her after she skins you alive.”</p><p>          “Ah, but Genya adores me too, truffle.”</p><p>          Zoya waved a dismissive hand. “Yeah, whatever.”</p><p>          “Hey, wait,” Nikolai said just as her hand was about to close over the doorknob. She turned to him with a pointed look that said ‘what’. He reached a hand up, brushing a stray hair from her cheek. Zoya froze. <em> What— </em> “There you go,” he said, shaking his head. “It’s been on your cheek since the parking lot.” Then he opened the door to the council room and walked in. </p><p>          Zoya was still rooted on her spot, caught off guard with the infuriating blond’s action. She gritted her teeth in annoyance to her racing heart. <em> Damn him. </em> She blew out an exasperated breath and followed inside, meeting the stares of the two other members.</p><p>          David only shrugged and regarded her with a nod before looking back to his laptop; Genya had a sly look on her face. She wiggled her eyebrows at Zoya and gestured her head to Nikolai, who was busy pulling up the portable whiteboard to the head of the table.</p><p>          “So,” the redhead started, “can we know the reason why you two are late?”</p><p>          Zoya fought the urge to roll her eyes. “We slept in the car,” she said, and then it took her a second to realize how it sounded. Genya was holding back a laugh, and even David had looked up from his laptop, an eyebrow raised. “I mean, we fell asleep in the car.” She scowled at the two of them. “Some people’s minds are dirty today.”</p><p>          Genya let out a laugh. “Oh, take it easy, general,” she said, making Zoya scowl at the nickname. She gestured a hand to the seat beside her. “You can sit down now.”</p><p>          With another shake of her head, Zoya took the seat beside the redhead. And as soon as she sat down, Genya leaned nearer and said, “You know, I would have believed what you said that you two just slept in the car.”</p><p>          Zoya sent a silent prayer to the saints above for more patience. The world was definitely challenging her patience today. “Genya, do shut up, okay?”</p><p>          Genya chuckled. “You do realize that you’re wearing Nikolai’s hoodie, right?”</p><p>          The statement made Zoya freeze in shock. She looked down, and indeed, she was still wearing the infuriating blond’s hoodie. No wonder she could still smell his cologne. </p><p>          “I’m kidding, I believe you.” Genya was stifling a laugh as she added, “<em> Totally. </em>”</p><p>          Zoya could only kick Genya’s leg under the table in retaliation. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>